


A Dinner With An Itch

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky has to go with Erica to have dinner with her parents for the first time. Erica decides to tease her a little throughout the night and Franky has to try not to jump her in front of her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dinner With An Itch

Franky was tapping her foot anxiously and chewing on her nails.  
Erica slapped her hand, “Don’t chew your nails,” she said.  
Franky stopped, “Sorry. Do we really have to… Can’t you just say I’m sick or something?”  
Erica shook her head and pulled Franky out of her chair and held her face in her hands, “It’s okay. One dinner, we’ll make it quick.”  
“No desert?” Franky asked.  
Erica cocked her head, smiling, “Well, yeah desert but back here,” she fiddled with Franky’s shirt teasingly.  
Franky couldn’t help smiling and lent forward, placing a hand on Erica’s waist, “Mm, so what about an entrée?” she inched her hand up and began unbuttoning Erica’s blouse.  
Erica grabbed her hand firmly and pushed it away, “After,” she promised before backing away.  
Franky sighed but nodded.

“Franky, right?” her mother’s eyes swept over the nervous woman, somewhat condescendingly.   
Franky nodded, “That’s right, uh, nice to meet you,” she extended a hand which the older woman took and shook quickly.  
Erica tried to hide her own nervousness as she kissed her mum on the cheek and did the same with her dad as they were let into the house. Erica squeezed Franky’s hand as the younger woman gazed around the house in awe.  
“Who the fuck needs a house this big?” she whispered.  
Erica smiled, “Nobody,” she agreed leading Franky into the high-ceilinged dining room.  
“Why’s the ceiling so…” Franky shook her head.  
Erica bit her lip at Franky’s curiosity; she’d been the same when she’d seen Erica’s apartment, obviously used to less…prominent accommodation, exploring every room and spending her first week on the balcony taking in the view.   
“So you’ve been out of prison for months and you’re still not working?” Erica’s father didn’t bother with trivialities.   
Franky nodded slowly, “Well, I’m still finishing off my law degree, so well I’m looking at a few internships at the moment, we’ll just see how it goes.”  
“So you’re surviving solely on Erica’s income then?” his implications were clear.  
Franky ran her tongue over her teeth, “Actually, I was in prison for a while,” she said, watching Erica’s mother flinch, “And I’ve saved up a fair bit of money, so I do help out financially.”  
“Well, that money, government money, won’t last forever, will it?”  
Franky scoffed, “No, it won’t I guess, but I don’t plan to be unemployed forever.”  
“And you think anyone will want to hire…you?”  
Franky was gripping the sides of her chair until Erica peeled her fingers off with difficulty and squeezed them, trying to calm the prisoner down with her touch.  
“Dad, Franky is really intelligent, she’ll get employment easily once she’s got her degree,” Erica said.  
Her dad nodded, “Well, she chose you, there’s some intelligence in that, I suppose,” he softened up immediately under Erica’s glare; he may not completely agree or like what her daughter was getting herself into, but he did love his daughter and had always spoilt Erica growing up.  
Franky was still tense and Erica discreetly moved her chair closer to her girlfriend’s and put her hand on her leg, squeezing gently. Franky ground her teeth, looking at Erica and seeing the smile she was trying to hide.  
“So what about you, Erica? Will you stay in the prison system? You know we’d love to have you back at the firm.”  
Erica chose her words carefully, “Dad, I’m staying where I am. You know, maybe one day I’ll take over the firm, who knows, but right now the prison needs workers like me with rehabilitation in mind and that’s what I’m focussing on right now.”  
Franky almost laughed; Erica was fantastic at telling people what they wanted to hear and manipulating sentences so they weren’t lies exactly, they just weren’t truth.  
“Do you have to lay your hand right there?” Franky whispered as Erica’s parents cleared the table.  
Erica smiled, “Oh I’m sorry, is it distracting you?” she moved her hand up Franky’s leg teasingly.  
Franky sighed, “Yes, it is,” she admitted, looking at the empty placemat before her.  
Erica giggled and leaned closer to her, “Remember all those times you looked at me, stared at me, gave me those eyes and you knew I couldn’t touch you?” she leaned her mouth into Franky’s ear, “Payback time,” she whispered as her mother walked into the room with a cheesecake.  
“Desert,” she stated the obvious.  
Franky sighed, “Um, I don’t think we have time… right?” she looked at Erica.  
Erica smiled, “Well, maybe just a quick piece?”  
Franky nodded, “Sure, a quick piece,” she tried to smile but Erica’s fingers were starting to dig into her thigh now and she could feel her heart speeding up as Erica’s foot pushed her jeans up her leg.  
God knows how Erica could keep up a steady conversation whilst she managed to tug on Franky’s belt without her parents noticing; that was a skill Franky struggled with. She tried to keep her head in the conversation but Erica’s fingers were dancing above her underwear and all she could really think of was launching herself on the other woman and tell her off for teasing her.  
Erica massaged Franky’s waist gently as again, the dishes were cleared and Franky gave her mother a smile of thanks as she gritted her teeth.  
“You are such a fucking tease,” she burst the moment Erica’s mother left the room.  
“You love it,” Erica whispered, tracing a finger around Franky’s ear and down her cheek, over her jawline, following it with a kiss.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
The women broke apart, Franky feeling the colour rising through her body as Erica’s parents stood in the arch of the room.  
“It’s fine, mum,” Erica said, “Look, this has been great but we better head off.”  
“You can’t stay for a cuppa?” her mother asked.  
Franky jumped in, “We would love to, Miss Davidson, honestly we would,” she stood up, “Prior engagement though, you know how it is. But next time, sure.”  
And surprisingly, the ex-prisoner’s charm worked even on Erica’s mother and she smiled and showed them out.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?”  
Franky waited for Erica to unlock the door and pushed her through it, “Are you fucking kidding me? You are such a tease,” she ripped Erica’s blouse off in an expert move, “I couldn’t even concentrate.”  
Erica smiled but said innocently, “Why, baby? You have a headache?” she spun her way out of Franky’s grasp, laughing.  
“No, because someone got me all worked up,” Franky mumbled, chasing Erica around the couch.  
Erica laughed, “Not my fault you’re so easy,” she said.  
Franky blushed despite herself, “Fuck off, I’m not easy. You’re just…”  
Erica cocked her head, “Just what?”  
Franky pulled her closer, unclipping her bra, “Just so fucking sexy, all I could think about was getting you back here…”  
Erica bit her lip down shyly, “Oh yeah? Then what?” she whispered.  
“And then you’d…hmm, maybe put your hand down my pants,” Franky said.  
Erica held Franky’s neck, “Subtle, Franky,” she whispered.  
Franky shifted her legs around, “Please,” she uttered a word that was foreign to her.  
Erica grinned, “Well since you used your manners,” she undid the other woman’s belt and jeans in a flash and could feel her wetness through her underwear; she liked that. She was able to work Franky into a series of moans and sigh’s and that little growl she did in her throat that turned Erica on so much, very quickly and proceeded to lick her fingers clean as she lay Franky down on the couch and lay her head on top of her heaving chest.  
“Thank you,” Franky mumbled, still trying to catch her breath.


End file.
